Articles of apparel, luggage, backpacks, sporting equipment and other items often use closure assemblies, such as drawstrings, straps, cords, etc., to close, tighten or otherwise adjust an opening or other portion of the article. For example, hooded coats and sweatshirts often incorporate a drawstring to tighten the hood about the user's face and head. When drawstrings are used on a hood of a coat or jacket, for example, the hanging drawstring can be cumbersome and an annoyance, and may create a safety issue due to the drawstring getting caught in or on another object. This can be especially dangerous for children. Other applications for such drawstrings include pockets, often found on backpacks or luggage, for example. A draw cord adjuster may be used in certain applications to facilitate tightening and loosening the drawstring, thereby adjusting the opening or other portion of the article.
It would be desirable to provide a draw cord adjuster that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.